


Twenty Years Later

by alexdamien



Series: Fanfics for Progress in Polymer Sciences [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Shion and Dohko meet again after years of not seeing each other and passions flare up between them yet again.Fanfic for the Fic "Progress in Polymer Sciences" written by Aledono. Also contains MiloxCamus.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko
Series: Fanfics for Progress in Polymer Sciences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689250
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Progress in Polymer Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716245) by [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono). 



Shion set down the revisions of Camus’ latest paper and sat down on his desk chair. They still had enough time, if they put in a bit of an extra effort, but he had just been feeling so tired lately… He looked to the clock next to the window. It was late. Not too late, but-

Someone knocked on the door.

“Professor Shion?” asked a voice that made his heart jump. He whirled his chair towards the door.

Dohko gave a light bow, a mischievous grin in his face.

Shion’s heart accelerated, blood rushing to his face. He stood up before even realizing he was moving “D-Dohko?”

Dohko winked at him and walked in. “The one and only. Ah, you still remember my face”

“Of course I do, don’t be silly,” said Shion looking away. He felt his face heating and knew that Dohko would see it. “You…what on earth brought you here?”

Dohko approached, two steps away from him, so close and yet…it felt like he stood too far apart from Shion. A cautious distance separating them.

“I’m opening a restaurant here,” said Dohko, hands on his hips, smile as bright as the first time Shion had seen him, and once more it made the ends of Shion’s lips turn up into a smile. Dohko’s happiness had always been so contagious to him.

“A restaurant? Seriously? So you’re…moving here…?”

“I will, in time. I’m just setting things up now so I’ll be going back to Shenzhen in a few days, it’s been a riot. I finished the set up for the inauguration and hadn’t been able to come see you.”

“Oh, of course,” said Shion, looking away. Of course he was leaving again. “Well, that is great. I’m so happy that you’re opening a new restaurant. Uhmm…”

“You’re a professor now,” said Dohko, his smile softening. “See? I told you would make it”

Shion blinked, his mind going back years, decades, twenty years in total, through his life in different continents. Way back to that day in Mongolia when he had failed his first exam for the national university and sat down to cry in the alley behind Dohko’s parents restaurant. They had been so young then.

_“What do you want to go to university for anyway?”_

_“To study chemistry”_

_“And what do you do after that?”_

_“You…uhmm, you do research or, uh, become a Professor...”_

_“Professor. That sounds fancy. You do look kinda like a Professor. I think you’ll make it.”_

_“Don’t mock me”_

_“I don’t! You do look all serious, like professors in movies. Yes, you’ll be one of those stuffy guys in lab coats!”_

And he had laughed then, because Dohko’s happiness had seemed to resonate inside him. Joy seemed like such an easy thing to bask in, when he was there.

Shion covered his face and took a step back. He felt like a dumb teenager all over again. “You did…You did say it…”

Dohko closed in, a step forward. And then another. “And you didn’t tell me, I had to go find it out all by myself, uh?”

“I-…I didn’t know how to-“

Dohko laughed. “I’m joking, I’m joking. You probably overthought it for days, and then ended up never writing to me about it”

“Err…”

“You did! Hah! Years and years and I can still read you like a book, Shion.”

Shion huffed. He was right. He was right and Shion hated it. He hated how Dohko always seemed to be able to see right through him.

“Ah, you haven’t changed a thing, you brat. Yes, I never figured out how to write to you about it. But I didn’t see any letters from you telling me about how you were moving to Greece,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It was going to be a surprise! That’s why I came today! I wanted to see your lab and invite you to the inauguration. We’ll catch up with each other. We always do. Do you have any students? They can come too. The more the merrier. It’s all on me today!”

Shion sighed. More people, that would be nice. It would be better if he didn’t have to be with Dohko all by himself. He wasn’t ready for that.

“I do…I, there’s…,” he said, thinking back through his team, trying to figure out who might still be in the university and coming up blank. He took another step back away from Dohko, his hip hitting against the desk and his eyes fell on the papers that Camus had given him earlier. “I do! Camus and Milo. They’re still around. Come, let’s go find them.”

Shion waved for Dohko to follow him and led him through the hallways to the lab, praying that those two would still be there. His heart still raced, and he didn’t even know why.

“They’ve produced very interesting data,” he said, trying to figure out something to fill in the silence between them. He hurried to the lab and opened the door. “Guys, I want you to meet…,” the lab was empty.

Dohko came in after him and surveyed the room. “Maybe they left early today?” he asked, looking at the machines and the instruments curiously.

Shion looked around for a note or anything. “Impossible. They’ve been staying until late these days to complete everything,” he said, and finally noticed the light of the monitor, feeling a bit of hope in his heart. “And look, the computer is still on.”

There was a strange sound behind him and he turned around. Dohko had the biggest grin in his face for some reason. He seemed to be enjoying Shion’s emotional disturbance a bit too much.

“Then they must have gone to get something to eat. I’ll meet them tomorrow. I’ll still be around for a few days,” he said, walking towards Shion.

Shion backed away, his heart jumping again when Dohko closed in on him. “They might not take too long,” he said, patting his coat pockets looking for his cellphone before remembering that he had left it at his desk. “And tomorrow, I…had other plans. Let’s wait.”

There was a noise at the back and Shion turned to look, when suddenly Dohko snickered as if he had heard the funniest thing. But before Shion could say anything, Dohko sneaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Seriously? Just let them be,” he said, pulling him towards the door. “Come, let’s go have dinner.”

“B-but-!” mumbled Shion, not fully processing what was happening.

“But nothing. Come, I want to show you the new décor of the restaurant.”

Shion swallowed the knot in his throat, and realized that they might end up not just having dinner at this rate. Which felt like a great option to his racing heart, if he was being fully honest with himself.

But he was not about to start being fully honest with himself. He hadn’t been so in twenty years and he wasn’t about to start now.

“Oh, just let me leave a message for Camus so he’ll call me when they get back. They can catch up with us at the restaurant,” he said, disentangling himself from Dohko’s arms. He went back to the computer desk and fumbled around for a pen.

Dohko handed him a red one and he took it, scribbling a quick note on the post it before sticking it on the monitor.

“There. I hope they can catch up with us,” he said, and started walking towards the door.

“You’re such a mother hen. Come, let’s hurry.”

They went back to Shion’s office so he could pick up his cell phone and lock everything.

“So the inauguration is tonight?” asked Shion, taking off his coat and putting his jacket back on. He looked around for his keys, phone and wallet. He felt like his mind was all a jumble.

Dohko didn’t answer, so Shion turned around. “Dohko? Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong,” said Dohko, holding his phone up. “I just thought the way you took off the coat was very hot, so I took some pictures.”

Shion felt his face burning hot. “Dohko! You can’t just go around taking secret pictures of me!” he said, stomping towards him.

Dohko grinned. “It’s not a secret if I tell you,” he said, and closed in on him, reaching up on the tip of his toes to wrap and arm around Shion’s shoulder. “I learned how to use this phone thing just to get pictures of you, and pictures with you. So come on, let’s take a seffie!”

“It’s called a selfie,” said Shion, and grabbed the phone from Dohko’s hands. “When was the last time we took a photo together?”

“When you passed the exam. Back in Ulan Bator,” said Dohko. “Twenty years ago”

Shion looked at the image of them both on the screen and took the picture.

“Twenty years ago…,” repeated Shion, giving back the phone to Dohko. “That can’t be.”

Dohko pulled out a photograph from his pocket and showed it to him. Younger versions of themselves stared back at Shion from the image. They looked so young. So very young. He traced his finger over their faces.

“You kept it?” asked Shion in a breathless whisper.

Dohko grabbed the photograph, his fingertips brushing Shion’s hand. “Always.”

Shion let go of the picture, and looked into Dohko’s eyes.

“Dohko, it’s been so long. Why…?”

Dohko pressed a finger tip to Shion’s lips and gave him a mischievous wink. “Dinner first.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shion decided to swallow his litany of questions and follow after Dohko. Things had always turned out right when he did that, and he took refuge in that idea as they walked out of the building.

“My car is in the back,” said Shion, fishing on his coat pocket for the keys.

“Oh, I brought mine too,” said Dohko.

“You have a car? Weren’t you here just for a short while?”

“Ah, that is…”

Milo and Camus came out of the building after them, chatting and laughing.

“So you two were still around,” started Shion, then he noticed their disheveled hair, and several puzzle pieces started rearranging inside his head. When Camus’ face paled and he looked absolutely terrified, Shion knew his worst suspicions were right. “You two! What were you thinking-?!”

Dohko covered his mouth and snatched the keys out of his hand. He threw them at Milo. “You were still here, fantastic! Come have dinner with us. You can bring Shion’s car. It’s ok if you arrive later. Go! Run!”

Milo reacted first and pulled Camus away. Shion bit Dohko’s fingers until he let go of him.

“What are you doing?! Those two- I can’t believe they-“

“They what?”

Shion’s jaw dropped. “Don’t make me say it, you old bastard.”

Dohko shrugged. “I have no idea what you are talking about. They seemed like really good kids. Come, now you won’t have to worry about your car,” he said, and entwined their fingers, pulling him towards the street where he had parked. Shion’s heart raced again, and all anger dissipated.

He got into Dohko’s car with a huff and pulled out his cell phone to text Camus about his imminent death.

“Leave those kids alone and put on your seat belt,” said Dohko.

“I’m just warning him of how long he has to live,” muttered Shion.

Dohko reached over him and strapped Shion with the seat belt. “As if they were the first to ever have sex in a lab.”

“Dohko!”

“Well, we did and I don’t regret it.”

Shion covered his face.

Dohko laughed. “Don’t tell me you forgot about that one?”

“We never had sex in the lab!”

“We did. Do I really have to remind you?”

“…It was a storage room.”

“Same thing. It was great!”

“I regret coming with you. Let me get out of this car.”

“It really was. Out of all the times we had sex-“

“Stop. Talking.”

“That was one of my favorites-“

“I hate you. I can’t believe you’re bringing this up now-“

“And not just because that was the only time you rode me.”

“Let me out of this car Dohko!”

Dohko cackled. “Oh, my god. It’s like time never passed. It’s like we’re still the same,” he said, reaching out to hold Shion’s hand. Shion held him back, covering the embarrassed smile in his lips.

“You shameless brat,” he muttered, looking out the window, and caught a glimpse of his relaxed, happy expression on the side view mirror. When was the last time he had felt so happy? He couldn’t remember, but as always, joy seemed to arise as soon as Dohko was around. Shion looked back at Dohko’s profile and noticed that the angles in his face seemed sharper. Rougher somehow, without the usual softness to his features that he always had in Shion’s memories. He wondered if the change had happened since they’d last seen each other. He rubbed his thumb over Dohko’s hand.

“You…,” he started, unsure of how to voice his thoughts. “You seem to be doing fine. I’m happy about that. I wanted to contact you a while back, but…”

Dohko parked in front of the restaurant and turned towards Shion. He pulled up his hand and kissed it.

“I’m sorry. I was a jackass last time. I barely spoke to you, even though you were helping me so much, but all I could do was be miserable and-“

Shion reached out to hold the side of Dohko’s face. “And mourn your parents. Dohko, stop being so hard on yourself. You were always saying that I’m too demanding, but here you are acting as if you weren’t supposed to break down when your parents…”

Dohko leaned against his touch. “Thank you,” he whispered, his breath fluttering over Shion’s skin, making a shiver run down his back.

Shion pulled back. “There’s nothing to thank. Now, show me your restaurant?”

Dohko grinned and opened the doors. Shion stepped out of the car and looked up at the building before him. It stood brightly white even in the darkness of the night, with golden decorations on the walls. It seemed much more sober and minimalistic than what he remembered of the restaurant in Ulan Bator, or even of the one in Shenzhen.

“You like it?” asked Dohko, reaching out to him again. Shion held his hand again without even thinking.

“It’s…different,” he said, as they crossed through the doors. Dohko said hi to the girl at the entrance, who nodded at him as he led Shion through the restaurant. Shion looked around at the elegant guests and felt terribly underdressed in his old gray suit. “This is so fancy. I could have changed into something nicer.”

Dohko pulled him closer. “The only way you could look better is by changing _out_ of your clothes.”

“Dohko stop!” hissed Shion, “Idiot, stop acting like a teenager!”

Dohko waved towards the table. “Am not! I could have never invited you out to dinner like this when we were teenagers,” he said with a wink.

Shion took a seat with a suffering huff. Dohko said something in chinese to one of the waiters before taking a seat at the booth next to Shion, their fingers entwined under the table. Shion looked back at him as he saw the plates being served before them. The memory he had of him clashed with the image of him now, but the feeling of sitting next to him, of holding hands together was the same it had been that afternoon when Dohko had found him crying in the back alley and had brought him a bunch of pork buns.

_“This will cheer you up,” he had said, and shoved a pork bun into Shion’s mouth when he tried to object. “They always cheer me up. Come on, I made them myself! Tell me you like them!”_

“You’re smiling so much, I’ll start thinking I got the wrong Shion,” said Dohko, snapping Shion out of his memories.

Shion squeezed Dohko’s hand and looked away. “I was just…remembering...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's going on with Milo and Camus then go read my fanfic "Tangled Braids" which explains what they were doing while Shion was looking for them.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing or posting schedule, go to alexdamien.wordpress.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Camus brought back Shion’s car the next day during lunch, and Shion gave him the Stare of Death™ when he brought the keys to his office.

“That type of behavior cannot be tolerated in this university,” said Shion, extending his hand for Camus to give him back the keys.

“I understand, sir,” said Camus, keeping his eyes down and retreating to a safe distance once he had given back the keys.

“I have turned a blind eye to your relationship with Milo, but don’t think I have missed it. This would frankly merit a sanction. A good one that would make you reconsider…”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Delivery!” said Dohko

Shion pointed at him. “You stay out of it,” warned Shion.

Dohko grabbed Camus and pushed him out the door “Run, kid! Run! I’ll distract him!” he said and pushed the door closed.

Shion sighed. “Dohko, I swear,” he grumbled.

“No swearing. Lunch is here and you can chase that poor boy later.”

“Don’t you have a restaurant to run?” asked Shion, settling back into his chair.

“It’s the good thing about being the owner,” said Dohko, sitting on Shion’s desk and pulling a container from a plastic bag. “You can do whatever you want. Now say Ah, I made your favorite dumplings.”

Shion tried to feel angry. He really, really tried. He even pouted a little. But the food smelled too good, and seeing Dohko again made him too happy.

“I’ll speak with them later,” he said, setting down his pen on the desk. “Give them a good scolding.”

“You do that later. Now,” he held out the dumpling and fed Shion. “How is it? You like it? Tell me you like it!”

Shion moaned. They tasted the same as they did in his memories, and that was already a tall order, with how rosy he painted them.

“They’re good, I like them. Now give me that, you’re too slow,” he said, reaching for the container.

Dohko laughed and handed him the food. “That’s just a snack. Come, let’s go have lunch at the restaurant.”

“I need to finish some reports,” said Shion between mouthfuls. He pouted when he finished the food.

“You can do that later. Tomorrow. Or never,” said Dohko getting off the desk.

Shion seriously considered it. “I really have to,” he said, thinking back to all the revisions and reports he still had to complete.

“Fine, fine, then just give me a kiss and we’ll leave it for later,” said Dohko.

“What? Do you ask for kisses whenever you deliver food?” asked Shion, throwing the container away.

“Only if the customer is as handsome as you,” said Dohko, sitting on Shion’s lap, tracing Shion’s jaw with his fingertip.

Shion shivered. Even now, every one of Dohko’s touches ignited a fire in him. He closed his eyes and kissed him. Shy and chaste at first, until Dohko licked at his lips, making him gasp. Dohko used that moment to deepen the kiss, his hand roaming up Shion’s sides.

Shion gasped and pulled away. “You said a kiss, you old man,” he said, yet pulled Dohko closer. He could feel hard muscles under his shirt.

Dohko pulled at his tie, unbuttoning Shion’s shirt and kissing down his neck. “I’m kissing,” he whispered against his skin.

Shion swallowed, feeling his resolve crumble under the heat of Dohko’s body against his. “Not a word of this to anyone. I still need to keep some moral ground,” he growled, grabbed Dohko’s hair, and kissed him back desperately.

Dohko moaned, pulling at Shion’s shirt, sneaking his hands underneath to touch his skin, grabbing for his belt buckle. Shion gasped when Dohko grabbed a hold of him.

“I’m pretty bummed you never told me when you were named professor,” said Dohko, and gave a teasing bite to Shion’s exposed collarbone. Shion whined, holding him harder. “I always dreamed of celebrating by doing it in your office.”

Shion bit his lower lip, then hid his face against Dohko’s neck. “I don’t have any…,” he started to say, when Dohko silenced him with another soul stirring kiss. When they separated, he held up a small bottle of lube.

“Old pervert,” whined Shion.

Dohko kissed him again, and Shion lost all track of what was happening until he found himself panting over his desk, legs spread, with Dohko standing over him. He sighed, knowing that he had just lost any moral high ground he might have had over Camus and Milo.

“What…what are you waiting for?” he panted, feeling Dohko’s eyes on him.

Dohko seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and smirked down at him. “Sorry, I just realized how much I’d missed you,” he said, caressing the inside of Shion’s thigh and placing a kiss on it. “You’re so perfect.”

Shion felt his face burning, but decided to just not care about anything. “Wait, first…First take off your shirt,” he asked, pulling at Dohko’s sleeve.

Dohko laughed and in one swift motion pulled off his shirt. “As you wish,” he said with a wink.

Shion’s heart jumped at the sight of Dohko’s muscular chest, and he felt eighteen and desperately in love again. It was always like that when they met again throughout the decades. The fire would flare up within a moment, engulfing him, driving him mad with desire.

Dohko slipped a second finger into Shion, opening him slowly, looking for the place that would make Shion cry out.

“Hurry,” whispered Shion. “Someone might come.”

“I locked the door,” said Dohko.

“So, this was your plan from the beginning then?” asked Shion, then gasped when Dohko found the spot inside him.

“I’ve planned to have you over the desk ever since I met you. I thought I was very clear about that,” said Dohko, enjoying the noises that Shion was making.

Shion whined. “Dohko, hurry. I’m not…I’m not going to last like this,” he said, feeling himself blushing.

Dohko laughed, leaning down. “What? Are you acting like a teenager again?” he asked, then licked a stripe up Shion’s cock.

Shion cried out, reaching to grab Dohko’s head as he swallowed the head of his cock.

“Dohko no!” moaned Shion, thrusting up into Dohko’s mouth, seeing stars when Dohko kept fucking him with his fingers.

Shion stops being able to say words, and he just bites his lower lip, trying to stop himself from crying out. His hands are on Dohko’s hair and he can barely keep himself from thrusting into that delicious heat. The sight itself had him too close to the edge, and when Dohko looks up at him, his mouth taking in Shion’s length down to the hilt, he moans.

“More…Dohko, more,” he hears someone say, before realizing it is his own voice begging. “Please, get inside me.”

Dohko moaned around his length before pulling away, looking at Shion with eyes darkened by desire.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he said, and took his fingers out of Shion to coat his own cock.

Shion laughed. “You always say that,” he said.

“I guess I haven’t changed,” said Dohko, a mischievous smile in his lips that set Shion’s heart racing. “And neither have you.”

He pushed inside Shion, who gasped at the entry.

“Are you ok?” asked Dohko, freezing.

Shion gasped, surprised and embarrassed at his own reaction. “I’m…fine.”

“Tsk. You always say you’re fine. Always,” said Dohko, and kissed him in the mouth. Shion moaned at the feeling of Dohko’s tongue in his mouth and reached to pull him against him. To feel the heat of his skin.

“You’re here, so it’s fine,” whispered Shion, barely realizing that he was talking.

Dohko pushed further in and groaned. “Idiot. You only say those things, when we’re like this…”

Shion realized what he had said and buried his face against Dohko’s shoulder. “Just, ah, just get in me,” he said, and bit at Dohko’s shoulder.

Dohko kissed his hair. “As you wish,” he whispered, and pushed in, burying himself to the hilt.

They both moaned at the feeling of each other. Shion arched over the desk, papers and a myriad of things clattering to the floor as Dohko started thrusting into him and it only took him a few tries until he found the angle that made Shion cry out in pleasure.

Shion clawed at his back, trying to hold on to something as Dohko kept grinding against him, faster, harder, losing himself in the pleasure of Shion’s body.

“Fuck, Sh-Shion, I’m…not going to last,” said Dohko with a laugh. “You’re just too good.”

“Ah, I’m-, ah, so close too,” said Shion, pulling Dohko’s face up. He looked even more ravishing than he remembered him. As if every time they met again, the fire in his chest burned hotter for him.

“But I want to see you come first,” said Dohko with a wink, and grabbed a hold of Shion’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Shion tensed, gasped, and his orgasm washed over him as he arched against Dohko, tightening around him and bringing him over the edge too as he spilled himself inside Shion.

Shion moaned when he felt the hot liquid inside him, finally relaxing as he tried to catch his breath. Dohko laid over him, careful to not let all his weight over him.

“You,” gasped Shion. “You have no right to look like this at forty,” he said, tracing the muscles on Dohko’s back.

“Neither do you,” said Dohko, kissing down the column of Shion’s neck.

“You stop that. We’re not doing it again. I’m too old for a second round,” said Shion, and tried to move only to feel cum spilling out of him. He felt his face get red. “You came inside!” he yelled, pulling at Dohko’s hair. “You brought lube but you couldn’t bring a damn condom!”

“I did but…I forgot…,” said Dohko with a sheepish smile.

Shion let his head fall back against the desk. He really had lost all moral ground. He wondered how he was going to face Camus after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing or posting schedule, go to alexdamien.wordpress.com  
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Shion had done what he never did and skipped breakfast. But only because Dohko had sent him a message that morning, of a photo of him cooking that said “I hope you’re hungry. I’m bringing you something.” Just thinking about it made him smile as he made his way up to the lab. He had decided to just let Camus go with a warning. He wasn’t so shameless as to punish him now. Not after he had spent all afternoon cleaning and organizing his desk after Dohko had left.

He really should have known better. They always got like that when they met again. It had been a miracle that they hadn’t ended up in bed together that first night. Now he was not letting Dohko into his office anymore. Or into the lab. Better safe than sorry, since he knew his resolve crumbled as soon as Dohko got his hands on him.

Shion stopped when he heard Dohko’s voice from around the corner.

“You guys should go to the restaurant. You’ll like it. Just mention you’re Shion’s students and the food will be on me,” he was saying.

Shion stopped on his tracks to sigh. So much for keeping Dohko out of the lab.

“Sure thing! So, you suddenly decided to come live in Greece?” he heard Milo ask.

“Well, my kids wanted to study here,” answered Dohko. “Decisions are different when you have children. There are a lot of sacrifices.”

Shion felt his blood run cold. The floor seemed to tilt under him and he held on to the wall to stop himself from falling.

Children. Dohko had children.

He felt nauseous. His stomach turned and his eyes burned. He covered his mouth, feeling like he was going to scream.

He turned on his heels and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing go to alexdamien.wordpress.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Shion had only spared a moment before leaving to send a message to Mu and tell him that he was feeling sick and would stay home. But then he refused to answer all messages and turned off his phone.

And it was only when he locked the door to his apartment that he let himself crumble to the floor and cry about it. Not only had Dohko gotten someone else. He had had children with her. And then he had gone to see Shion and have sex with him, because of course Shion would always spread his legs for him. He had always done that. Ever since they were teenagers in Ulan Bator and they used to make out on the alley behind Dohko’s family restaurant.

He felt so stupid. Hoping that even after twenty years of drifting together then apart again and again, that he would still be the only one for Dohko. Of course it had been a futile dream to even consider.

He opened a bottle of wine, and settled down on the bed to cry for a future that could never been. For a fantasy he should have let of twenty years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up to feel something touching his face. His head hurt. His body hurt, and he flinched, curling into himself.

“Shion?” asked Dohko, and Shion felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest.

“What are you doing here?” growled Shion.

“Mu said you were feeling sick,” said Dohko, pushing some of Shion’s hair away from his face. “I figured it must have been bad, since you never leave work for any reason”

“Go away” said Shion, trying to turn away from him.

Dohko pulled at him. “Stop being so fussy, I need to check your temperature.”

“I have a thermometer,” said Shion.

“Machines are liars,” said Dohko, and pressed his hand over Shion’s forehead.

Shion’s heart started racing at the contact, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

“Hmm, you seem a little hot, but you always are, so maybe it’s nothing bad,” said Dohko with a smile, and leaned down to press a kiss to Shion’s lips.

Shion pushed him away, fury consuming him.

“Stop! How dare you?!” yelled Shion, pushing him away from the bed. “How dare you do this to me?!”

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Dohko.

“What would your wife think?”

“Wife? What wife? I’m not married!”

“Liar, I heard you talking about your children!”

“My ch- Yes, I do have children, but they don’t have a mother! I mean, they did, of course but-“

Shion threw a pillow at him. “Out! Get out of my house! I hate you!”

Dohko dodged the pillow and Shion tried to hit him, to push him away, fury blinding him. Then Dohko grabbed his wrists and pushed him down on the bed.

“Shion, for once in your life, listen to me!” yelled Dohko.

Shion froze, surprised by Dohko’s strength. They stared at each other for a tense moment, until Dohko let go of him.

“I have two children,” started Dohko, eyes downcast. “I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I adopted them when they were little. Back when I first went back to Shenzhen. They’re big now. Way too big. But I never married. Hell, I don’t even like women! You know I don’t!”

“…A long time has passed,” said Shion.

“So? Time passing doesn’t make me any taller or any less gay,” said Dohko. Shion huffed and looked away.

“Has is made _you_ any less gay?”

Shion startled. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Then why did you suddenly get into a fit? I’m sorry I never told you, but did you really think that I would have gone behind your back and marry some woman just like nothing?”

Shion took a deep breath and looked away. He didn’t want to say that he had been fearing just that for the last two decades. That his greatest nightmare was to meet Dohko again and find that he had missed him yet again. This time forever. That every parting they had would be the final parting for them.

Dohko grabbed Shion’s chin and pulled his face toward him again. “Clamming up again. I don’t know what I expected,” he said.

“I’m sorry, I just…”

“No, shut up. I’m tired Shion. I’m so tired, I’m exhausted. We pull together, then fall apart. Then reunite only to fall apart again. Losing you again and again for decades. Decades! We’re not young anymore. It’s time to take a decision and I’ve made my choice. I made my choice from the first moment I met you,” said Dohko, kneeling between Shion’s legs and staring at him in the eyes. “Shion, stay with me forever!”

“W-what?”

“Marry me!”

Shion fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing go to alexdamien.wordpress.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

The light of the morning filtering through the curtains woke up Shion. He looked up to see the ceiling of his apartment, then to the side where he saw the half finished bottle of wine. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if he had dreamed everything about Dohko. He pushed the blankets away from him and sat at the edge of the bed. His head still hurt. Thank god it was Saturday.

He pushed himself up and opened the bedroom’s door. A delicious smell hit his nose, and he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. His heart jumped when he thought that it might be Dohko taking over his kitchen as he usually did.

“He’s not here yet?” asked a soft female voice.

“No. And he doesn’t answer the calls,” said a male voice. Both sounded very young, and Shion couldn’t recognize them.

The girl sighed. “What do we do now? It’s nearly noon,” she said.

Shion walked out of the hallway and saw two Chinese teenagers standing in his kitchen. The girl was turning off the stove and putting food into plates.

“Who are you?” asked Shion. His head was killing him.

The teens startled, turning around to face him with scared faces. They bowed. “Good morning, sir. Shion, sir,” they said at once.

Shion blinked. “Ah, there’s no need to- uhm, to be so formal. You…Are you Dohko’s…?”

They bowed again. “Dohko is our father, sir,” said the girl. “My name is Shunrei, and this is my brother Shiryu.”

The boy bowed once more.

Shion sighed. “I see…,” he said, staring at them. They really were big, but Shion guessed they must be around seventeen. Definitely not older than eighteen. “You’re so well behaved. Is it true that he raised you?”

Both snickered at that, but said nothing more.

“Where is Dohko?” asked Shion, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He felt like he needed to sit down to take in everything that was happening.

“Uhm, we don’t know,” said the boy, taking the plates of food and setting them on the table. “He just told us to stay here and that he needed to go get something important.”

“So he just left you here with no explanation. I can’t believe him. He’s going to hear from me,” he said, looking around for his phone.

“I think he took your phone,” said Shunrei, looking down and playing with the hem of her Chinese style blouse.

Shion rubbed at his temple. He needed coffee. He needed coffee and to beat Dohko with a stick. He stood up. “I’m going to go find him,” he said, standing up. And he was going to go get coffee too, because he was going to need it for when he found Dohko and gave him the beating of his life.

Shiryu jumped up. “I- I’m sorry sir, but he said that we were not to let you out.”

“What?”

“…Right Shunrei?”

Shunrei pulled out her phone and read from it. “He said: And don’t let him escape! Even if you have to fight him. Fight, Shiryu! Fight!”

“Please do not make me fight you, Shion sir,” said Shiryu, bowing again.

Shion sat back down at the kitchen table. He felt like he was in an episode of the twilight zone.

Shunrei set down a pot of tea, and she and Shiryu sat with him at the table. He snapped out of his daze, and realized that they had actually served breakfast for him and were staring at him expectantly.

“Just…just call me Shion. No need for sir, or anything else. Come on, eat,” he said. “Did he say anything else?”

Shunrei shook her head. “That he needed to go buy something urgently,” she said.

They set about eating silently, an uncomfortable tension among them. Shion found himself growing angrier with Dohko by the minute. How could he leave his children like this with a stranger? Even though, as he looked at them some more, he realized that he had seen them before. In passing, when he had gone to the funeral for Dohko’s parents. They had sat very close to Dohko, but Shion hadn’t thought anything of it, and with the way things had gone then… He hadn’t had the presence of mind to dwell much on them.

“So,” started saying Shiryu. “You two have been friends for a long while…”

Shunrei kicked him under the table and Shion coughed.

“Yes, a…a long while…,” he said, not wanting to get into details with them until he figured out exactly what Dohko had told them.

Someone knocked on the door, and it fell over. Outside stood Camus and Milo.

“What happened to my door?!” cried Shion.

Shiryu stood up and hurried to lift it from the floor. “Dad said he had to kick it down last night because of an emergency,” he said, and tried to put it back in place.

Camus and Milo stepped through.

“It’s a bad moment?” asked Camus. “We were worried since you never stay home, even when you’re really sick.”

Shion closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. “It’s…a bit of a complicated moment,” he answered.

Someone knocked on the door again and it fell over Shiryu. On the other side was a teen wearing a red shirt and holding two bags of groceries. Shion recognized him as Seiya, the kid who sometimes delivered groceries from the nearby corner store.

Shiryu pushed the door off of him and jumped to his feet. “Can’t you see it’s barely leaning into the frame?!” he yelled at Seiya.

“I thought it was just like that. I came to deliver groceries, but I’ll help you with that,” he said and set down the bags to help Shiryu.

Shion rubbed at his eyes. His headache was quickly becoming a migrane.

“Hey kids, what are you doing?” asked Dohko, jumping over them to cross the entrance.

Shion stood up. “You! Look at all you did! My door! And you left your children here with barely an explanation,” he yelled.

“Yeah, well, it was an emergency,” said Dohko with a smirk.

“And told them to kidnap me!”

“It’s not a kidnapping if you’re in your own house.”

“Dohko!”

“It was important! I couldn’t let you escape again before I got it right!”

“Escape? From what? What are you-?”

Dohko knelt down in front of him and pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside was a dainty engagement ring. The diamond a sober square cut that glittered in the midday light. “Don’t faint on me again! I’ll slap you awake!” said Dohko, but his eyes started watering.

Shion fell back down on the chair. His vision started blurring.

“I didn’t have a ring last night,” said Dohko. “But…Shion! Marry me!”

Tears fell from Shion’s eyes. He felt a heavy weight lifting from his chest. A weight so great that without it he felt empty, adrift. Cleansed. The tears fell and wouldn’t stop. All of Shion’s fears and sadness falling out of him with every teardrop.

“Shion?” asked Dohko, his voice unsure, shaking.

Shion wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Yes! Dammit yes! Why didn’t- Why didn’t we do this decades ago?!” he said.

“Yes! Let’s get married!” said Dohko.

“Yes!”

“Let’s get married today!”

“Yes!”

Camus pulled out his phone, his face pale as a ghost. “I’m…I’m calling Mu!” he said, dialing desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing go to alexdamien.wordpress.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

After much prodding from Camus and Mu, they decided not to marry that day.

But they did marry the next day.

In Dohko’s restaurant, which had closed especially for the wedding, and inviting only the most closet and few people that they could invite.

Everybody working in the lab under Shion was invited, of course, especially when Dohko charged them to help with the cleaning and the decorating. Milo and Camus decided to just keep their heads down and keep attaching red and gold garlands along the booths in the restaurant.

“But, uhm…how…how are they getting married? It’s not legal here yet…” asked Milo, who hadn’t fully grasped what exactly was happening. “And who- Who is even going to marry them?”

Camus stuck another garland to a chair and looked up at him with a stare that said he was Absolutely Done ™ “Aioros is marrying them”

Aioros and Aioria were coming into the restaurant at that moment, carrying boxes of decorations.

Milo turned to look at them. “You? How are you supposed to marry them?” he asked Aioros.

“I have a Nevada license,” said Aioros, giving him a bright smile.

“What?”

“It’s a long story, but Aioria and I once won a trip to Vegas and we made good use of it,” he said and walked past them towards the kitchen.

Milo stared at them as they passed by. “Wha…?”

Camus rubbed at his neck, feeling the stress getting to him. “Just…Don’t ask,” he said.

Milo huffed. “When we get married, we better not get married by Aioros in a Chinese restaurant,” he said.

Camus nodded and picked up an empty box of decorations.

“Let’s do it in a beach instead,” kept saying Milo.

“A beach?”

“Yeah, something close by so my parents can go easily.”

“Hmmm, that sounds good. I don’t think my parents will have any trouble traveling here,” said Camus, thinking of how much easier it would be for them to just take a quick flight there.

They stayed in silence for a moment, when Camus thought back through what Milo had just said, and realized that he had just agreed to marry him.

“I-I mean…you would…you would really want us to get married?” he asked.

Milo laughed. “Sure, why not?” he said, and went down on one knee in front of Camus. “Camus, would you like to, at some indefinite future point in time, want to marry me?”

Camus blushed. “I-Idiot…of course I would…,” he said in a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

The decorating and cooking done, they were ready to get married by the time the sun went down, despite all of Mu’s pleading for Shion to reconsider what he was doing.

“Why don’t you two plan this more calmly?” pleaded Mu one last time while Shion finished putting on his suit in the restaurant bathroom. “Think about it a little more. You just met again after years and-“

Shion grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. “Mu. Never make the mistake of thinking that you are too young and have your entire life ahead of you,” he said. “Every day is a day closer to death. Every moment of useless pain and every moment of senseless fear, you have paid for them all with your life and your blood.”

“But Professor…” whined Mu, having no idea what Shion was talking about.

“You won’t understand this until twenty years have passed, but at least I told you now,” said Shion, and walked out.

The glitter of the gold and red set Shion’s heart racing as he took his place at the makeshift altar they had set up at the center. And as he took Dohko’s hands, all he could hear was the rush of blood in his head and the beating of his heart in his chest. He lowered his eyes, feeling like Dohko could see all of his excitement and love when he looked at his eyes.

Then came the moment of saying the vows.

“Vows?” asked Shion, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten a very essential part of the ceremony.

Dohko laughed. “Aren’t you going to vow to love me?” he asked teasingly.

Shion nodded, trying to put ideas together in his head about what to say. “I vow to love you. As I have loved you since the first moment we met. I’ve loved you in every corner of the world where we’ve been together, and missed you in every corner where we were not. I’ve loved you when you were with me and when you were not. I’ve loved you every time I thought of you. I loved you in joy and in grief and I’ll keep loving you in happiness and in despair. You have been with me in all of my darkest moments, and made my brightest days even brighter, and I vow to be there for you as you have been for me. I…I…,” his voice choked, his throat closing as tears started falling from his eyes. “I love you!”

Dohko threw aside the bucket of flowers he had and reached to grab Shion’s face and kiss him. Shion wrapped his arms around him. Feeling free. All fear and all uncertainty gone.

They were together.

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we're done! When I finished it and was doing the editing, I thought that there were a lot of things I would have liked to expand on, but I had already taken way too long writing this, and I...didn't want to take any more liberties with Aledono's AU. I already basically made a backstory for both Shion and Dohko here, pulled it right out of my sleeve. But, ah, I had so much fun writing this. Maybe if I hijack Aledono's universe again later on, I might expand on those ideas and details, but for now this was fun to make.
> 
> Aledono, I hope you like it! Thanks for letting me play with your AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Aledono. I finally finished this fic I promised a long while ago. Sorry it has taken so long, I didn't expect this to be such a big thing :/ I have more to say but...I save that for the end. Hope you enjoy!  
> #  
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For writing and posting updates go to alexdamien.wordpress.com
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
